


Hot

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [36]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desert, Haiku, Poetry, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Haiku about hot desert sand.
Series: Haiku [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 1





	Hot

Shining abandon  
A spicy, burning hot sand  
whilst watching the sun


End file.
